1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to transmission systems, and more specifically, to transmissions systems using semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
In a transmission system, there is typically one or more situations in which data is being transmitted over a relatively long distance. In the case of a semiconductor die, a long distance can be across a substantial portion of the die which would be likely measured in millimeters which is a long distance compared to typical distances that signals travel in semiconductor die which are more likely to be measured in microns. For these relatively long distances the capacitance of the lines across which the transmission is occurring is large compared to the drive capability. Also over the relatively long distance the resistance can be large because the lines are so thin so that the RC time constant is very detrimental to the speed with which the signal can be fully developed on the receiving end. This is a continuing struggle. The RC time constant limits the ability to improve the development speed of the signal by simply increasing the drive of the circuit that is sending the signal. The resistance can be decreased by increasing the size of the metal lines but the space may not be available and is likely to increase capacitance, increasing power consumption.
Thus, it is desirable to improve upon one or more of the issues raised above in the case of a signal that is being transmitted over a relatively long distance.